


Incognito Mode

by mutantvoid



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Online Friendship, Romance, Teen Peter Parker, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantvoid/pseuds/mutantvoid
Summary: Offline, Gwen Stacy can't stand Peter Parker. Online, they're close friends and have shared most of their deepest secrets, fears and dreams, unaware that they know each other in real life. What happens when Peter decides that he has one last huge secret to confide in her? [Tom Holland's Spider-Man]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Incognito Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this story here are a few points you should have in mind:  
> -This plot is not focused on the MCU or Tony Stark;  
> \- Peter is occasionally OOC. I wanted to explore what would happen to him if Uncle Ben didn't die. He's more confident and "arrogant";  
> \- Stan Lee and Steve Ditko created these incredible characters, I'm just giving them my own twist! Thank you for reading.

**POV: Gwen**

"Why aren't you two happier we're finally off for Christmas break?" MJ asked joyfully, positioning her skinny arm around my shoulder, the other laying claim to Harry beside me.

Today was officially the last day of exams. Retrospectively I think I did well and I was more than ready to not think about anything related to academics for two weeks. I missed my bed.

MJ, Harry and I were currently abandoning the school building and heading towards the parking lot. Most of the students were out quickly and in such perfect order that I barely recognized Midtown High. Usually it just looks like a rats maze.

"Because we need to get out of here." Harry responded dryly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to spend another unnecessary minute in the school perimeter."

I couldn't help smile at his impatience. Harry Osborn is one of my best friends and at this point it's safe to consider him my brother from another mother. He reminds me of a Greek statue, with bouncy brown curls that naturally fall into place and skin as pale as marble since he rarely leaves the house (let's just call it what it is, a mansion, but we'll get to that later).

We've known each other since we were six and we are only a few months apart in age. Harry takes strong dislikes to some people, but others he loves just as much. I'm glad I'm on his good side because you wouldn't want to see him mad.

When he's upset about something he has the fury of a mad hurricane and everything that gets in his way twirls up in his orbit. I've seen him in that state maybe three or four times and let's just say it's not pretty stuff to witness.

Mary Jane Watson, his girlfriend, is the personification of athletic beauty, with long red hair intensifying her sharp features and slim yet strong legs that go on for days. She usually puts up a tough front, but behind that believable exterior she's the one of the kindest people I know. She decides who gets to see that side of her and I'm grateful I'm one those individuals.

Although it wasn't easy to get to know her on an intimate level. Mostly out of jealously for Harry's attention though she soon realized we are close friends and that's all we will ever be.

We were just about to round up the corner that led to the row where Harry's car was parked when Eddie Brock materialized on the other side of the parking lot, smiling brightly at the sight of me.

Perfect, just who I wanted to see. I forced a smile back, fighting the urge to roll my eyes when I registered he was walking in our direction.

Eddie has developed some sort of obsession with me ever since we were partnered in a school project last year for Computer Studies. I've rejected all of his advances and made it VERY clear I'm not interested, yet nothing seems to convince him the feeling is not mutual. No matter what I try, he won't leave me alone.

A school day isn't truly a school day without Eddie trying to talk to me or touch me in some shape or form. Though I can't find it in me to be mean to him. He's like an octopus, if you cut one limb he regrows another and at this point I've just accepted the fact that rejection isn't a concept in his world.

"Hey guys. Gwen." He greeted us in a voice deeper than usual. He always forces this voice when I'm around, probably thinking it's seductive or something, but in reality it's just annoying. "The exam was pretty hard huh?"

Harry shrugged and I could tell he was making an effort not to be rude. "I don't know, I guess."

Harry often jokes that Eddie is going to pursue robotics in college just so he can create a cyborg version of me. He dislikes Eddie intensely and the only reason he hasn't given him a piece of his mind is because I have specifically asked him not to.

Harry doesn't have brothers or sisters and his mother passed away when he was very young, so I understand his need to shelter me from harm or in this case from possible creeps. He doesn't see it, but there's no reason to worry about Eddie. He might be persistent, but he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"It was fine. We've had worse." I said trying to neutralize the mood.

"True that." Eddie shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Gwen, do you need a ride home? You're welcome to join me if you want. I just fueled my car this morning."

I smiled politely. "Uhh thanks Eddie, but I'm going with Harry and MJ. And Miles, who's probably freezing waiting for us." Snow fell silently throughout the night and morning, covering the sidewalks and rooftops of every house in Forest Hills. The landscape was absolutely beautiful, but inconvenient given that most of the snow that fell hadn't been shoveled off yet.

"We should get going." I said quickly, hoping he would drop the conversation there.

"Oh, okay." Eddie was at a loss for words for a moment. "Are you sure though? We could grab a snack or something. Or just hang out." Please stop talking.

"I'm sure." I nodded. "Thanks."

Eddie's eyes drifted to my feet and I was starting to get a little uncomfortable. I could sense Harry and MJ losing their composure, though thankfully they didn't say anything.

Eddie ran a hand through his hair nervously. "You don't need to thank me. Well, hopefully see you guys around!" Hopefully not.

"Bye Eddie." I waved, exhaling in relief as I watched him strut away.

"You have the patience of a saint, Gwen. I seriously would have just covered my ears and screamed LALALA on his face until he left. His lack of awareness is frightening." MJ whispered, glancing behind her to make sure Eddie got in his car.

"I know what you mean, but he's so… harmless. I kinda feel bad for him. He's gonna make a girl very happy one day, I'm just not that person. He needs a girlfriend." I said honestly. Eddie desperately needs affection that much is clear.

"I'll tell you what he needs: psychological evaluation. Not just a guidance counselor, I'm talking about an asylum type of check-up. He gives me such a sinister vibe." Harry frowned in disgust.

I shook my head. "Don't you think you're exaggerating just a tiny bit, Harry? Let him be."

Harry forced a laugh. "Let him be? I let him be. I didn't say anything. I wanted to, though."

We had a glimpse of Miles in the distance who, from what I could see, was sitting on the hood of Harry's black SUV waiting for us, completely engrossed in his phone. That's what I call an unwise decision.

"What the…" Harry stopped in his tracks, stopping MJ and I with him. Oh boy. "What the hell are you doing to Sally!" Harry yelled at the sight of his car being used as a chair by Miles. Yes, Harry has a name for his car, he's one of those people.

Miles jumped in place and looked up instantaneously, bringing a hand to his heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" He yelled back. MJ and I approached him quickly, but not as quickly as Harry who started sprinting to protect the honor of his vehicle.

"My car's not a public bench! Get your ass out of there!" Harry commanded.

Miles obeyed him with a touch of hesitation. "What else was I supposed to do? I've been waiting out here for like half an hour. I either sat on it or broke in."

Harry pointed a finger to Miles' face. "Don't joke about that." He began cleaning the area where Miles sat violently as if it was covered in dirt. Not overreacting or anything. MJ admired her red acrylic nails and didn't bother commenting.

"I swear one of these days I'm gonna kick your back, Osborn." Miles threatened with a small smile growing across his face.

"Is that so? Well since I don't want to catch you off guard l might just warn you I've started lifting weights recently. I'm bulking as we speak." Harry flexed his nonexistent muscles while MJ rolled her eyes.

"You are? No one would have guessed." Miles teased him. I made the mistake of chuckling which earned me a voodoo glance from Harry.

"Now that we've established you're both very manly fellows can we get going already? I don't wanna die of hypothermia." MJ complained, hugging herself against the cold. We were all properly equipped against the freezing temperatures, but MJ hates wearing thick jackets.

Something to do with looking 'bloated', though from the way her teeth were chattering it was clear she was paying the price for her picky fashion policies.

We finally managed to get in after Harry massacred Miles for a little longer, and completed a prompt inspection of his car. He does this every time he's about to drive because even though he's only sixteen he's **a)** the owner of one of the most luxurious cars I've ever had the privilege to be in. **b)** constantly worried that someone might steal a valuable piece.

His father, Norman Osborn, owns Oscorp Industries, a multi-national corporation that specializes in experimental science, military research and cross-species genetics. You don't need to calculate 2+2 to tell Harry has been spoiled and blessed with a life that most people can only dream of.

He has his vain moments, though luckily he has MJ to kick him off his pedestal and give him a humbler perspective of life. MJ lives in a trailer with her mom, her stepdad and her sister in one of the messiest areas of Forest Hills. It's truly a Ying and Yang situation when it comes to these two.

Harry majestically turned on the heater with MJ beside him basking in the much needed heat. I sighed in delight, removing my gloves momentarily so I could secure the seatbelt on. We were entering the main road that leads to my place when Harry spotted someone and gradually slowed down the car. He cleared his throat and smiled before rolling down his window. Feeling mildly curious, I peaked through the glass to see who it was.

Peter Parker. Oh.

"Hey Pete, do you want a ride? Miles and Gwen are in the back but there's plenty of room for you. It's really spacious in here. Just hop in." Harry cocked his head to the side, taking the opportunity to brag about his car shamelessly.

Please say no, please say no, please say no. "Thanks Harry, but I'm walking today. I need to run some errands." Yes!

"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, I'm well protected against that." Peter gave us a thumbs up, his wide jacket shaping his head in the form of a burrito.

"How did the exam go for you?"

"Okay. Yours?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

Harry thought about it for a second. "Eh there were some tricky questions here and there. I think I'm gonna pass though. Did you-"

"Harry can you stop having a conversation in the middle of road! There's already three cars behind us!" MJ cut off Harry's mumbling, causing Peter to laugh.

"I'm going, I'm going. Jeez." Harry clenched his jaw in frustration and I heard a car honking impatiently behind us. "We'll talk later. See ya!" Harry waved as Peter did the same, and rolled up his window.

The snow was returning with a lighter shape than before and I could see people escaping to the warmer confines of the local coffee shops and supermarkets. I was lost in my thoughts admiring the white scenery when I felt Harry's green eyes on me through the rear view mirror.

I looked at him suspiciously and he shook his head. "What?"

"You didn't want Peter to get in, did you?" Harry teased.

I shrunk back against the seat. Damn you, face. "Not really."

Harry snickered. "Your little feud with him makes no sense. It's kinda funny."

"I fail to see any comedic value in it." My voice cracked.

"Peter's sooo nice. I don't get it either." MJ said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah he's like a really laid back dude." Miles added. "Whatever happened between you two?"

I'm not the type of person that goes around hating people. I'm really not. But with Peter Parker there's history that quite frankly I don't have the energy to explain to Harry, MJ or Miles. Not in a way that they would understand anyway.

I sighed impatiently. "Nothing happened. I don't have to be friends with Peter just because you guys are."

Harry's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "That's true, but you don't like him. That's more than not being his friend. That requires a reason."

I stuck with my vague answer. "Well maybe I have my reasons. So that's that."

Harry puffed out his chest. "Alright then, keep playing the mysterious card. Just don't say nothing happened. We all know that's bullshit. You were friends."

"Right." I said blankly.

Okay let's just get this out of the way: Peter Parker and I used to be friends. The keywords here are 'used to'. It's not a thing anymore. Everything Peter does now either tortures, annoys, or disappoints me in some way.

Growing up, Peter was a sweet kid with a huge heart of gold. We used to play almost everyday as children. Harry, Peter and I were kinda like the three musketeers. Weird if I think about it now. Our activities included picking up stones and throwing them to the surface of Flushing Creek, rubbing dirt on our clothes to make ourselves as filthy as possible, planning pranks on each other, well the list goes on.

Freshman year changed all that.

Peter grew abs and ditched his glasses overnight. I'm not amplifying what happened for dramatic reasons, this is factual. I don't know if he started taking steroids, or if he watched some kind of miraculous workout tutorial on Youtube, all I know is that his body changed significantly very fast.

Unfortunately so did his personality.

Peter became cocky, smug and hot headed. Girls started fawning over him just because he has a pretty face. (Somehow they couldn't see that before. It was just glasses, not a trash bag over his head, but who am I to question their lack of awareness.)

Peter and I barely talked anymore, and when we did I felt like it was one-sided. He became distant in his manners, and almost unapproachable.

It all went downhill when Mr. Harrington, our teacher, randomly selected me to be Peter's partner throughout a visit to the New York Hall of Science. The visit was part of a bigger project for class so naturally I was committed to collecting as much content as I could from the location. Tragically my plans were ruined.

As soon as we walked in Peter vanished into thin air. _Zoop_. Just like that. Without a message, without a warning and apparently, without a care. I was left alone to write notes and take pictures for two hours. Two whole hours. I tried calling him and he wouldn't even pick up the phone, I looked for him in the men's bathroom (yes, I went in to check, he really made me do that) and he was nowhere to be seen.

Peter came back from only to inform me he "wasn't feeling too good" and had to step out for "a moment", giving me no further detailed information. I was so pissed off I wound up calling him a selfish a-hole. He looked genuinely offended and didn't seem to fully understand why I was so upset. As if it wasn't severely obvious. He made no effort whatsoever to fix the situation.

Naturally I failed the project because of him and my grades were affected. We're not on good terms and I don't intend to change that. Nowadays we only tolerate each other because we have friends in common. Peter can rot in a bog for all I care.

MJ, Harry and Miles were expecting me to say something else, but I decided not to prolong the subject. Like I said, I don't think they would understand, and it's not like it's the first time we have had this conversation. I grew silent and merely subjected myself to listen to Harry's questionable music and hop out of the car once we reached my neighborhood.

"Thanks for the ride! Bye guys!"

I waved and they said their goodbyes as they pulled away. I stood there for a moment, appreciating the way Harry's car traveled smoothly over the snowy road. The cold hit me again and I shivered before making my way inside, daydreaming about a cozy fire and hot chocolate the whole way there.

Dad was in the living room watching the news and gave me a welcoming smile as I walked in. I placed my jacket on the hanger and greeted him after absorbing the warm air. Ah, home sweet home.

"How was it?" He asked enthusiastically, referring to the English exam.

I dropped my backpack on the ground and rushed to the kitchen to fill up my growling stomach. "It was fine. I'm starving, I could eat a whole pizza."

"Your mom left you some leftovers in the fridge from last night. Not a whole pizza, but that stuffs bad for you anyway." He informed me kindly as he took a quick glance at his watch. "Great timing, my shifts about to start." He turned off the TV and got up with an energy I envy. "Since I had some free time this morning I was able to fix your car. I replaced the oil filter, you should be ready to go."

I stopped scavenging for food to look at him. "Are you serious dad?"

He nodded, sending me a wink while jiggling the car keys on his hands. My car broke down two weeks ago so I had been relying on Harry or the bus to get to school. Finally I was free from the cage of depending on others!

"Thank you!"

"Ahh, it was nothing kiddo." He passed me the keys and gave me a quick kiss on my head. This act of affection is rare between us but I appreciate it when it happens.

"Enjoy your meal. Oh, and leave some crumbs for Philip." He advised me.

"He's not home yet?"

"No, he's still in college. I hate to break it to you but you won't be home alone for long, he will be here soon." Dad saluted me as if he was in the army and I returned the gesture. It was sort of our personalized goodbye. "I'm out."

"Stay alert!" Everytime he leaves for work I tell him to stay alert. My dad's an experienced cop who knows his procedures inside and out yet I can't help worrying about him from time to time. He picked up his duffle bag from the couch and locked the door behind him before disappearing.

New York City remains safer than it has been in decades, though for some reason whenever crime resurfaces it's usually shockingly violent. Spider-Man, amongst other local super-heroes have definitely contributed to that decrease which relaxes me a little.

I finished my meal entirely and headed upstairs to my room, rubbing my eyes with the little energy I possessed in me. Quickly, I closed the shutters and jumped on my bed. I didn't bother removing my makeup and immediately fell into deep sleep with the beautiful thought that I have no responsibilities tomorrow or the day after that or the week after that.

It was almost five when my alarm woke me up. I grumbled in protest before swinging my legs out of the sheets and dragging myself to the bathroom. With a shower out of the way, I changed into comfortable pajamas.

It was starting to get dark outside and the weather continued to grace us with light snow. I sat on the desk, turned on my laptop and checked my browser, a satisfied smile crossing my lips when I noticed wallcrawler10 was online. I met wallcrawler10 on a forum dedicated to Science for high-schoolers three months ago and we've been exchanging messages through a private chat ever since.

We started talking randomly when I defended something he said on a thread about the meaning of gravitational waves. At first we only discussed science topics, but eventually the conversation evolved into something more personal.

He doesn't know my name and I don't know his, I don't even have an idea of what he looks like (and vice-versa), yet I feel like he's the one person who truly knows me.

From what I registered he loves science, just like I do (duh), plays a great deal of video games, has phenomenal taste in music, and is one of the smartest people ever. I'm not even exaggerating. He helps me with my homework and I try to do the same for him since we're in the same grade, but it's hard to come close to his brilliancy.

We've practically told each other all our ideas, fears, dreams and views of the world. Once started they came out almost by themselves and I found myself relying on this person for the only vulnerable conversations I have. While I have a few friends and appreciate them dearly, we don't often engage in profound conversations. wallcrawler10 knows a part of me I don't share with anyone else.

We decided that we would stay in anonymity from the very beginning, never giving away our names or the names of our friends and family for security reasons mainly.

It's almost hilarious how we know so much about each other yet basic details such as names and locations were never discussed. There is something comforting and simultaneously unsettling about that.

I opened our conversation from last night and was excited to see he left me a message.

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _Hey! :)_

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _hey! how was your day? how did the exam go?_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _It was boring mostly_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _The exam was okay_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _Easy stuff for the most part_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _What about yours?_

This is one of the most peculiar things about him, he responds extremely fast, even when we're chatting about gibberish which is great since we can always keep the conversation going for hours. He told me he turned sixteen in the summer and I like to believe he's not some middle-aged man with too much time on his hands impersonating a teenage boy. I like to believe he has been honest so far.

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _it was fine. I've pretty much expelled all of the content I studied from my brain already_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _Oh it's that easy huh?_

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _of course, I need to make room for the subjects that actually interest me! and for our conversations of course_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _Good to know that! Though I hope our convos are stored in the part of your brain dedicated to your fondest memories :P_

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _ofc they are! the memory of the first time I saw the sea is right beside the memory of you telling me about that one time u fell flat on your face trying to do a push-up_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _Aw I'm glad those memories are on the same level. I guess I can say I'm at sea level ;)_

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _wooow_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _I know, I know, I couldn't help myself_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _How's the weather there? It's been snowing here all day_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _Did I ever tell you I hate winter clothes? I hate winter clothes, I feel trapped_

My theory is that he lives up in the north, probably really close to Canada or something. The weather isn't too different from here.

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _it's been snowing here too, the houses are all covered with a white blanket, it looks really pretty actually. trapped how?_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _I'm wearing this really thick jacket my aunt bought me and l feel like I'm being squeezed by two planks of hot iron_

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _as if you know what that feels like_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _Hey what guarantees you I don't?_

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _u got me there_

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _you're sounding like Ariel btw, winter's a nightmare for her only because she can't bear wearing more than one blouse_

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _you were both meant to live in the Savanna_

We often come up with silly nicknames to reference the closest people in our lives. MJ is Ariel and Harry is Ursulo. Don't even ask.

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _She's got the right idea_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _I can't wait for the hot temperatures to come back around, I actually got a tan last summer_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _Strange, strange times_

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _nothing strange about that, what do you expect? you're always outside!_

wallcrawler10 is obsessed with practicing parkour despite the countless injuries suffered in the past, including twisted bones and deep cuts. When I asked him how he got into it he jokingly explained he was only in it for the "rush", though it seems like it's more of a passion than a simple need for an adrenaline boost.

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _What can I say, I have to be! Nature calls :)_

I was about to type my answer when I heard my mother's muffled voice downstairs. "Gwen?"

"I'm here!" I yelled back.

 **_atomsfor_wires:_ ** _my mom just got home, I'm gonna grab a snack. try not to miss me too much ;)_

 **_wallcrawler10:_ ** _I'm gonna act like you're not asking the impossible here_

I giggled childishly before we typed our see ya laters. Heading quickly downstairs with a plan to make myself a banquet, I bumped lightly against my brother as he was coming up.

Philip is only two years older than me, currently in his first year of college studying Animal Sciences. Don't let that piece of information fool you, he still acts like a twelve year old.

"Watch where you're going, needlehead." See?

I ignored him and continued my journey for food unbothered. Mom smiled from the dining room when she saw me and lifted a burger to her mouth. "Hey honey."

"Hey." I opened the fridge door to peer endlessly inside.

Mom works as a kindergarten teacher so she often brings home leftovers of cakes and desserts she prepares for the kids. Philip's greedy ass usually devours most of it, though thankfully today he didn't notice the slice of strawberry pie mom hid behind the milk jar.

I dragged the plate out, salivating at the cream and delicious smell. I seriously have no idea how I haven't developed diabetes yet. Luck has been on my side because I have the diet of an obese five-year old.

Mom and I talked casually, mostly about school and my plans for Christmas break which, if I'm being honest, aren't many besides sleeping, studying occasionally, attending Harry's New Years Eve party and chatting with wallcrawler10. Obviously I didn't tell her about the last part.

He's my favorite chunk of the day and even though I love talking with my mom, I couldn't wait to go back to my room to continue our conversation. I might be slightly obsessed.

Slightly.


End file.
